


关于芬熊童年的悲伤（？）往事

by fini11



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brother Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fini11/pseuds/fini11
Summary: Originally posted on Lofter: http://estel11.lofter.com/How it was like to grow up in his brother's shadow.





	关于芬熊童年的悲伤（？）往事

想象一下熊的童年：

学写字，字母是他哥改良的。

床头灯、台灯、夜起的提灯都是他哥的发明。

他上的学校，可能是他哥当年玩办学留下的。

去爹的图书馆找书看，好多书的著者都是他哥，或者他哥誊写的，或者他哥做的装帧，或者他哥在旁边批注了：这说的什么智障玩意儿。

更不要提芬威的王宫里肯定满地都是他哥的艺术创作，发明创造。

也许某个极为显眼的地方还有他哥的画像或雕塑。

抬头看一眼爹，爹的王冠是他哥的作品，爹的项链是他哥的礼物，爹的腰带上嵌着他哥发明的宝石。

更不要提爹每天挂在嘴边的：

“费雅纳罗以前……”

“费雅纳罗在你那么大的时候……”

“等费雅纳罗漫游回来……”

熊，你的心理面积大吗？我觉得这种环境下长大，不长成反社会人格，就会长成忍辱负重极有担当的人才吧。（好像没啥错

其实这也可以适用于费家七子。能想到要发明的，他们爹都发明完了。好想采访他们一下，从出生开始就得知自己爹是最伟大的精灵而且永远不能超越是一种怎样的体验。


End file.
